Talk:Jaron Namir
Affiliation Mossad? What's your source on this? -S- 21:11, August 6, 2011 (UTC) : From Chapter Eight of Deus Ex: The Icarus Effect: : "Listen carefully. When Jaron Namir was nineteen years old, his sister Melina was killed in a road accident in Haifa. Psychological profiling conducted several years later, '''after his recruitment into Mossad', indicated a deep-seated guilt over the death of his sister; he later named his daughter after her. The likelihood of his personal pass code relating directly to Melina Namir is over eighty-seven percent, plus or minus five percent. I have transmitted the four most likely code strings to your vu-phone. Use them to access the server."'' : The article assumed a lot of things that were never cited including that the Illuminati themselves injured and augmented Namir, when Ben Saxon thought it was a result of the Pan-Arab invasion of Israel. (I'm trying to find that segment from the novel as well as a detailed description of his augs, unfortunately the e-reader doesn't have a text search feature) Give me the benefit of a doubt.The Youth Counselor 04:15, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Can move a turret in before cinamatic before fighting him Namir is one of the few bosses (the only one) that you can bring a turret into the room, if you are holding the turret as you enter the room it will drop right near the elevator, and will make the fight significantly easier if you can EMP him then lure him into the firepower of the turret (dies after a few shots). Desruprot 03:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I did this out of frustration, hardest difficulty and I had the new chip 'cause I'm a tool >.> and it works like a dream. The only catch is, if you DO have the new biochip, you can't pick the turret up DURING the fight because you can't use your augs, including enhanced strength; best to set it down in the door of the elevator before the fight, angle it slightly in either direction, and "push" it slowly out the elevator until the cutscene begins; then you lure Namir to it. Philanthr0py 03:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Salute All the statues salute after Namir is killed, is this worth adding a trivia section for? His body looks like a Nanosuit 2! (From Crysis 2) Inaccurate Heading The heading 'Deus Ex:Human Revolution' on this page is inaccurate.The events described under the subheadings 'Failed Hit' and 'After the Attack' actually happened in the novel 'Deus Ex:Icarus Effect' and not in the game.Therefore I'm changing the title to 'Events during 'Deus Ex:Human Revolution & 'Deus Ex:Icarus Effect'That's really long so help will be appreciated.The page on Ezekiel Sanders provides alternate solution by making their heading '2027' Didn'taskforthis (talk) 15:18, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Date of birth "unconfirmed" If Namir's date of birth hasn't been confirmed, then what is the one in the article based on? Is it just a guess or based on some suggestion or something? There's a number of unconfirmed, most likely made-up date's of birth on the wiki so I want to verify if this one is legit or not. If no one can source the 1990 DoB, I think I might have to remove it. Iwantacallisto (talk) 11:29, February 22, 2015 (UTC) : 1988 DoB confirmed on deusex.com : Iwantacallisto (talk) 10:03, April 13, 2015 (UTC)